


Final Fantasy XV reader insert

by Blue_Bean6



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Bean6/pseuds/Blue_Bean6
Summary: You are Y/n Lucis Caelum, Twin sister of Noctis Lucis Caelum, you travel off with your brother and his friends to altissia so that he can marry lady Lunafreya Nox Flueret, Sister to Ravus Nox Flueret, a childhood friend of yours,  That is until the empire ruined everything by killing his mother, after that you never saw him again...In later years you are ready to visit Altissia with your brother so that he can get married.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Departure

Fire was all you saw as you stood in the court yard of what you had called home, running forward you set off to engage an enemy you would not expect to beat...

You are y/n lucis caelum, Twin sister of noctis lucis caelum.

Your father king Regis, sent both you and noctis to go on a journey to altissia so that noctis could marry lady Lunafreya, a childhood friend of both you and noctis. 

It had been a while since you left the crown city, sitting in the car on your way, that is until the car broke down.

You sat in the car with ignis, while gladio tried to hail down any car that would pass.

"I think we can forget about hitching our way there, thought people were friendly outside the city. " gladio said to ignis.

"You can only go so far on the kindness of strangers." Ignis says. 

"True that. " You say. 

"Just gonna have to push her all the way. " gladio says. 

"I think I've already pushed myself... to the brink of death. " prompto says dramatically. 

"Wow dramatic.." You quietly say to ignis.

"Get up. " gladio says tapping nocts shoulder slightly. 

"C'mon car isn't gonna move itself." Gladio says to prompto while kicking his foot.

They all begin to stand up as moan and they get into position to push the car. 

"I thought the car was supposed to move us." Prompto says. 

"Wouldn't that be nice. " your brother says back. 

"Ready. Steady. Puusshhh." Gladio says as they all struggle to move the heavy car. 

You sit back as the car slowly moves forward, you were in front with ignis while the others pushed. 

"Un. Believable." You heard noctis complain.

"Not exactly a fairy tale beginning huh, Prince noctis, princess y/n?" Gladio asks. 

"We let ourselves get carried away." Ignis says. 

"Yep" you reply. 

"Look. These things happen. " prompto says to lighten the mood. 

"Let's just hope this isn't some omen." You say back. 

"Gladio do me a favour?" Noctis begins..

"What? " 

"Push this thing by yourself" noctis says.

"All by myself? "

"You won't even notice of we just let go. " prompto says. 

"Prompto. don't even think about it.!" Gladio says

"Save some breath for pushing." Ignis says to them. 

"Ignis c'mon time to switch." Noctis complains.

"Nuh-uh! We just switched back there! " gladio says. 

"And it's my turn noct!" Prompto says.

"His 'turn'." Ignis states.

"My hands are killing me" prompto says staring at you with puppy eyes. 

"No way prompto." You say. 

"You can't switch with y/n, making a lady push a car wouldn't be right. " ignis states. 

"Aww thank you ignis. " You say. 

"Any luck?" You continue conversation.

"Only a busy signal. "Ignis says. 

"Hold the phone, is it me, or was it supposed to be easy closer? " Prompto says. 

"I assure you, the Map is correct. " ignis states. 

"The map said hammerhead was right there." Noctis says. 

"Literally next door." Prompto says. 

"Sure looks that way.. on the Map of the world." Gladio says. 

"The world's a big old place. " You say. 

"Filled with wonders. " ignis says. 

You sit back and enjoy the 'ride' to hammerhead.

You eventually make it to hammerhead where the others collapse onto the floor, you and ignis remain stood up waiting for the car to be serviced, until a lady comes over and asks which one the Prince is.

Your brother stands up as the women walks over to him and begins congratulating him on his wedding. 

You would have continued listening but your head Began to throb, this happened regularly, all you could do was wait for it to pass, it had been a couple of minutes when it began to die down, you looked to see ignis slightly comforting you, he knew of the extent that these headaches could go so he knew to be by your side when they happen.

You smile at ignis as you both walk over to your brother. 

"So we've got to go kill these creatures that are disturbing hammerhead and then Cindy will pay us since we don't actually have money." Noctis says to you. 

"We're royal and yet we have no money to spend." You say. 

(Time skip to camp) 

Everyone was setting up for camp after you beat the monsters and saved the Hunter Dave. 

You helped gladio get the tent up while prompto had the food, ignis set up the grill and noctis had the chairs set up. 

Prompto came over to you and Gladio and started taking pictures of the two of you which, of course, you both posed for. 

Ignis began to cook up some food for you all which you ate and then began to talk about random things before going to bed. 

(Morning) 

You, being the early riser, Sat and watched the sun come up before everyone else began to emerge from the tent. 

"Morning! " You said, to which they all replied with a "Morning" back. 

You all Began to make your way back to hammerhead, fighting a few monsters here and there, your personal weapon being a double ended blade staff. 

When you all got back to hammerhead you got told that the regalia was now fixed and ready to drive, you thanked Cindy, but not before she asked you to do a delivery to an outpost on the way to galdin quey.

Ignis asked if noctis wanted to drive, to which he accepted.

You all got in the car and drove off, you being in the back in between ignis and gladio while prompto remained In front.

(Slight time skip) 

You all arrived at the crows nest where the delivery was to be given. 

You all got out and gave the goods to the guy at the inn, while you were waiting for the man to get it out of the boot you heard a dog bark. 

"Umbra!" Noctis says. 

"Bringing us stuff. Atta boy. " prompto says as he strokes umbras head.

You also bend down and stroke umbra.

"It's been so long since I've seen you." you say to umbra. 

"That dog can really track a scent." Gladio says.

"Certainly 'nose' how to find us." ignis says, you laugh at the pun.

"How do you always know, boy? " prompto says. 

"Just a sec" noctis says as he looks through the book as then proceeds to write something down in it before giving it back to umbra. 

Umbra then leaves, leaving the three of you to travel to galdin. 

"I think we should rest up before we go to galdin. " You say. 

"Good idea! "Prompto says, as you pay for a room. 

You go to the room, sitting on the bed, you talk with your brother about what he's going to do once in altissia, you then lie down on the bed and go to sleep but not before having a dream about what awaits in the future, you however, Are completely unaware that this dream is actually your calling.


	2. Chapter 1: The man of no consequence

The drive to galdin was a long one, but was soon worth it when you saw the sea. 

"I see the sea!!" Prompto yells. 

"I 'sea' it too. " noct says. 

"It's beautiful.." You say.

"That's galdin quay. " ignis said. 

"Kinda wanna go for a dip." Gladio says. 

"What's that behind it? " You ask.

"That a big mountain? " noct asks. 

"No that's an island." Ignis says. 

"No body goes to galdin for an island though, they go to kick back and get massages. " prompto says. 

"That's true." You say. 

It was true Galdin was known for its extraordinary waters, as well as the sea food, which ignis was excited about. 

You stare out at the sea, thinking to yourself. 

You wonder what you will do once you all get onto the boat and make your way to altissia. 

You were happy for your brother, he was marrying lady Lunafreya, one of the nicest people you have known.

After a few more minutes of driving, ignis pulled over, we had arrived. 

You all get out of the car and and take a walk along the pier, the only way to the boats, the pier was long but the view made the walk worth while.

"The view is incredible!" you gape. 

"Yeah." noctis agrees.

You all walk up talking when a stranger walks up to you, he had red-violet hair.

You could tell your brother was sceptical but you however were taught manners.

You smiled at the stranger.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck." The stranger says, he looks at you then your brother.

"Are we?" Noctis says.

"The boats bring you here.." the stranger says.

"What about em?" Prompto asks.

"Well they'll not take you forth." The stranger says, turning around.

"And what's your story?" Gladio asks.

"I'm an impatient traveller, ready to turn ship." The stranger says, walking up to you.

Your brother was about to walk in front of you but before he could the stranger spoke up.

"The ceasefires getting us no where." The stranger says.

He then grabs your hand and places a coin in it.

You look down at the coin.

"What is this?" You ask.

"Consider it your allowance." The stranger says.

Gladio then steps in front of you, your brother grabs your hand and pulls you to him, you then hand him the coin.

"Yeah, and who's allowing us?" Gladio asks.

"A man of no consequence." The stranger says, spreading his arms before dropping them at his side, then walking away.

"Yeah right." Your brother says, annoyed.

"You believe what that guy said about the port being closed?" Prompto asks.

"Guess we'll have to find out for our selves." You say as you all go to the docks.

When you arrive at the docks you see that there are indeed, no boats to be seen.

"Aww man. Not a ship in sight. What gives?" Prompto asks.

As you begin to walk back a man sat by the docks stops your brother.

"According to my sources, the empire. Giving strict order not to let any vessels leave the docks of altissia." The man says.

"Real shame if you were late to your own wedding right Prince noctis? Names dino by the way, pleasure." Dino says.

He then looks at you.

"Lady y/n." He says bowing his head slightly.

You smile at him as he continues talking to your brother.

"The crown Prince of lucis and lady y/n bounty hunting in their fancy car, surely you didn't think it's go unnoticed-at least not by this reporter. Lucky for you, this reporter had integrity. If you wanna remain incognito. I'll respect your wish..in exchange for a favour." Dino says.

"What do you want?" Noct asks.

"Hey, I knew you'd come around! Lemme see your map". Dino says.

Noctis hands dino the map and dino says that he's marked out where we need to go and that he wants us to find rough gemstones and that if we do this then our ships will come in.

You decide to do what he asks if you.

You yawn, it was getting late.

"You tired y/n?" Prompto asks.

"We can stay the night if you want, go in the morning?" Noct suggests.

"Yeah, that'd be good." You say.

You all head to your room and get some sleep, although you couldn't sleep for some reason.

You decide to go out of the room, careful not to wake anyone.

You step outside and sit by the water on the pier, thinking to yourself.

'I wonder how father is doing..' you think, you look out at the water, it looked peaceful. 

After some time you feel someone tap your shoulder.

You turn around and see noctis, you smile at him.

"Hey you alright?" Noct asks, sitting by you.

"Yeah, just thinking." You say.

"If you say so. How are your headaches?" Noct asks.

"If I'm honest, they're getting worse, each time it hurts more and i feel like I'm losing part of myself." You admit.

You look down, sad.

Noct notices this and hugs you, you stay that way for a while, it had been a while since your brother had hugged you like this, the attacks must have been bothering him.

After a while he lets go.

"Come on, let's get to bed." He says standing up, he helps you up and you both go back to bed.


	3. Chapter 1: A gentleman's agreement

It was now morning and you all decided to retrieve the mineral that dino required. 

"He's really got your number, noct! " prompto said. 

"It's not like we made much effort to keep it a secret though." You say facing prompto.

"Even if we had, the press always finds a way. We needn't befriend him, but we'd best not make him our enemy." Ignis says while making his way out of the main complex. 

You all walk along the pier, admiring the morning view. 

"It's still as breathtaking as the first time we saw it!" You say awestruck. 

"Indeed, I believe there's no other view like it." Ignis says taking in the sights. 

You eventually make your way to the end of the pier and to the car where you all seat yourselves comfortably as ignis takes you to the location dino mapped out. 

You sit back and enjoy the view for a couple of minutes, the boys talking about how noct was essentially an errand boy. 

The car comes to a halt as it pulls up beside a cliff face, with some climbing plus some help from gladio everyone makes it up the hill, noctis runs up ahead, prompto not too far behind.

As you make it through a clearing you stand there, frozen. 

"Oh em gee! We're supposed to get near that thing?!" Prompto asks, petrified. 

"Pipe down before you wake it up!" Gladio says. 

You find yourself unable to move, the thing was huge! You had no idea how you were supposed to go near it. 

Gladio looked back, took your hand and crouched slightly, you copied his actions and crept around the giant Bird with the protection of gladio. 

Noctis reached the other side first and collected the mineral, you all quietly crept back around, when you reached the front of it, it shifted. 

The Bird moved, standing up and stretching all four?! Of it's wings, you could faintly hear prompto screaming, but that was no where near as loud as when the Bird roared. 

It stepped forward and gladio kept you close, protectively as it flew away. 

"There it goes." Ignis says, having kept his cool the entire time. 

"Ahh we made it out alive!" Noct says. 

"Barely!" You say. 

"I seriously thought we were at journey's end!" Prompto says. 

"But that feat was fit for a king!" Gladio says, running back down the way you came. 

"Indeed!" Ignis agrees, opening the back passenger door for you to get in after gladio. 

He starts the ignition and you make your way back to galdin quay. 

Upon arriving you walk to a railing overlooking the sea and prompto snaps a quick picture of you all. 

You then make your way back to dino, walking along the pier and down the stairs where he greets you. 

Noctis hands dino the mineral and dino looks pleased. 

"Nice work, kid! Sorry for giving you such a hard time. I just had to get my hands on this, even if it meant blackmail, you understand, don't ya?" Dino says. 

"Y'see I'm a reporter by day and an amateur jeweller by night. This elusive little beauty's gonna become a masterpiece." Dino continues.

"To make it up to you, I'll share a little scoop. That special coin you got - it commemorates the Oracle's ascension, that guy was tossing 'em out to everyone, musta picked 'em up back in Niflheim."

"And speaking of freebies, here's one from me, come back if you wanna buy more!" Dino finished, handing you a Garnet bracelet. 

You walk away from dino a bit. 

"I doubt a souvenir like that could make it's way into the hands of an ordinary citizen." Ignis enquires. 

"Oh well, it's our pocket change now!" prompto says.

"Let's learn from history and book a place this time." Gladio says. 

You walk to dino once again, asking about the boat. 

"As promised I'm in the process of securing your ferry tickets right now, told ya, I'm a man of integrity, should be smooth sailing from here, so let me know when you're ready to ship out." Dino says. 

"I admit I didn't expect dino to secure us a ship." Ignis says. 

"Expect the unexpected I guess." You shrug. 

"He must be pretty connected if he can pull some strings around an imperial embargo." Gladio muses. 

"Yeah, that guy's one artful artisan." Prompto agrees. 

You walk up to Dino.

"You guys ready to set sail?" He asks you. 

"Yep!" You say. 

"Already? The ship won't arrive till tomorrow, how 'bout you find somewhere to spend the night?" He suggests. 

"Ok!" You say. 

You all make your way up to the main plaza and sit down for a quick bite to eat. 

After doing so you make your way to your room, looking at the night sky for a bit you all make your way to bed.

However, deep down you sense great tragedy! 

Pushing the feeling back to try to get some rest. 

(In insomnia) 

The deal is being made between insomnia and niflheim until fire begins to spread throughout the kingdom, citizens of insomnia being slaughtered as the barrier protecting the kingdom dissipates. 

The king struggles to defend himself against the onslaught, the rest of the kingdom being destroyed by the niflheim forces, a creature never before seen, destroying everything. 

'The king.. falls...'

(Back at galdin quay)

You're all stood in the room, awaiting ignis' return. 

The door opens, ignis emerges a look of grief written on his face. 

"What's that look for? " noct questions. 

No reply. 

"Iggy?" You ask. 

Ignis walks over to gladio, handing him the news paper.

"It's in all the papers." Ignis says. 

"What is?" You ask. 

"Insomnia... falls." Prompto reads. 

"Wha?! This your idea of a joke?!?!" Noctis says. 

"I need you to calm down so i can explain!" Ignis says.

You can feel tears threatening to spill. 

"What about father?" You ask.

"There was an attack. The imperial army has taken the crown city." Ignis explains. 

"As treaty room tempers flared, blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke about the citadel had cleared, the king was found... dead." Gladio reads sadly.

You cover you mouth with your hand, you adored your father, he was your hero..

"No.. wait.. hold on!" Noct says. 

"We had no way of knowing.." ignis says. 

"What.. knowing what?!" Noct pushes. 

"The signing was last night.." You say. 

"But the wedding.. altissia?" Noctis starts.

"I know, that was the plan, yet the reports of the invasion are all the same. How could every headline in the kingdom be wrong?" Ignis says. 

"Ugh, lies..." noct says. 

"Noct?.." You start.

"If only.." prompto replies to nocts answer. 

"What else do we know?" Gladio asks ignis. 

Ignis shakes his head. 

"Then we can't be sure until we see it with our own eyes." Gladio states. 

"That means we go back to insomnia." Prompto says. 

"Might not be safe for us there." Gladio says.

"Might not be safe for us here." Prompto fires back. 

"Turn back?" Gladio asks. 

Noctis looks at you. 

"Yeah" you both say sadly. 

You eventually decide to leave galdin quay and make your way back to insomnia. 

The drive was long and it was raining, appropriate weather considering the mood everyone was in. 

"I hope everyone's ok..." prompto says quietly. 

"Lotta good hoping is going to do." Noctis says back to him. 

"You mustn't lose faith." Ignis says. 

You tuned the rest out as it was mostly noctis arguing with them. 

You look out the window and see a giant imperial ship flying overhead. 

"Look at the size of that thing!" You say. 

"Imperial dreadnaughts. They transport soldiers- namely, the imperial infantry." Ignis says. 

"Up ahead!" You say, spotting the traffic at the border. 

"They've set up an expection point." Ignis says.

"If the road ahead is blocked, then we find another way around." Gladio says.

Ignis pulls off to the left side and drives up the hill overlooking insomnia. 

He pulls to a stop and you make your way up to a better vantage point, there were some imperial soldiers, nothing you couldn't handle, you eventually made it on top of a cliff. 

A newscaster starts playing. 

'As to the cease fire discussions between the two nations, all provisional terms have been suspended in light of recent developments.'

'moreover, in the wake of news of king regis' death, we've now received word that crown Prince noctis, princess Y/n and the Oracle Lunafreya have also been pronounced dead.'

Noctis turns around, angry.

"Turn it off!" Gladio says. 

Prompto drops his phone in panic. 

"Don't bother!" Noctis shouts.

"Noctis!" You scold. 

Ignis helps prompto pick up his phone.

Noctis then phones someone. 

"H-hello? Cor?"

"The hell's going on?" 

"Outside the city, with no way back!" 

"Makes sense?! Are you serious? What about any of this makes sense??"

"The news just told me in dead! Along with my sister, father and Luna! "

You couldn't hear what cor was saying but it must've been bad since noct looked shocked. 

"Right." Noct says as he hangs up. 

"What did the Marshal.. have to say?" Ignis asks. 

"Said, he'd be in hammerhead." Noctis says.

Gladio walks up to him.

"What about father noct?" You ask. 

He remains silent...


	4. Chapter 2: No turning back

You had to meet with Cor, he knew where the tomb was and noctis needed it.

You all made your way back to the car and hopped in. 

You began the long drive back to hammerhead. 

"Don't suppose the Crownsguard is still active." Gladio says leaning back into the car seat. 

The rain hammering down around you forced ignis to put the roof up on the car. 

"Wouldn't count on it, not with the marshal out here." Ignis stated. 

"I wonder how things are in the city..." prompto says with a sigh. 

"There should be reports before long." Ignis says. 

"Yeah, something this big can't go ignored." Gladio says. 

"And what about us? What do we do?" Prompto asks.

"We make for Hammerhead now, and figure the rest out later." Gladio states.

You could only look out the window, no words could be said, you didn't know what to think.

"Got a message from my sister; she's with refugees bound for Lestallum." Gladio informs everyone.

"Well at least Iris is okay." Prompto says, hopeful.

You smile slightly, you liked Iris, you were glad she was at least alright.

"Yeah, doesn't sound like everyone else was so lucky though." Gladio says grimly.

"We'd best make haste, Noct and Y/n won't be dead forever." Ignis says.

The rest of the drive was long and slow, when you finally made it to hammerhead cor was no where in sight, turns out he'd made his way to the Hunter HQ.

When you arrived at the outpost you met with a woman called Monica who told you that Cor was waiting at the tomb.

You all ran towards a hill, you climbed it, fought a few creatures along the way and finally reached the doors to the tomb.

"We're here." 

"A tomb fit for royalty."

"Let's go in and find the marshal."

"Yeah."

You pushed open the doors to see cor waiting for you. 

"Marshal."

"At last, your highness." Cor says to noct.

"Princess." Cor says bowing slightly, you'd always liked cor, you were probably the only one who knew that Cor was actually a big softy. 

"The power of kings, passed from old to new through the bonding of souls."

"One such soul lies before you. To claim your forebears' power is your birthright, and duty as king." Cor finishes. 

"My duty as king of what?" Noct says spitefully.

"Noct!" You scold quietly. 

"Now is not the time to question your calling, a king is sworn to protect his people." Cor says. 

Noctis just scoffs. 

"And yet he chose to protect only a Prince and princess, was that his calling, spare the masses to protect his son and daughter?" Noctis says.

"Noctis please!" You say quietly with your head down.

Cor puts his hand on your shoulder. 

"How long will you remain the protected? The king entrusted the role of protector to you." He tells noctis. 

"Entrusted it to me? Then why didn't he tell me that? Why did he stand there smiling as we left? WHY?" noctis says slamming his hand onto the edge of the tomb, clearly upset, and why wouldn't he be, you were. 

"Why did he lie to us?" You asked. 

"That day, he didn't want you to remember him as the king." Cor starts, you hug him slightly, tears falling down your face, just as they did with noctis. 

"In what time you had left, he wanted to be your father." Cor says, both you and noct start crying, the look on cor's face showed that he felt sorry for you.

"He always had faith in You, that when the time came, you would ascend for the sake of your people."

"Guess he left me no choice." Noctis says as he raises raised his hand to the tomb to collect the royal arms.

"Y/n, he believed you too, would rise up and you will prevail." Cor tells you just as noctis collects the weapon, you all exit the tomb and Cor leads you to the next one. 

You come across what appears to be an imperial outpost, after defeating the imperial soldiers you come across a cave.

"Here's where we go our separate ways, take this key, it unlocks the doors to the other tombs." Cor says, throwing the key at noctis. 

"Seek them out and lay claim to the power they hold, you'll need it."

"And what will you do?" Noctis asks cor. 

"Keep an eye on the Niffs, find out what they're up to, but you should focus on your own task." Cor says walking off.

The others walk off as well, you quickly run after cor and hug him.

"Stay safe Y/n." He says hugging you back, a small smile on his face.

"You too Cor, see you later!" You say as you venture off into the depths of the cave with your brother and friends.


	5. Chapter 2: The power of Kings

"Here we go." Noct says as we enter the cave.

"Keep it real, huh?" Gladio replies to him.

We go further in, when we spot...

"Hey, look!" You say, catching there attention.

"There's a door." Gladio points out.

"What is this place?" Prompto asks in awe.

"It appears to have been a shelter." Ignis informs.

"People lived here?" Prompto asks ignis.

"People seeking refuge from war most likely.." You say.

"Wars...huh, what are they good for?" Prompto asks no one in particular.

"Do you think people still live here?" You ask prompto.

"Probably not.." he says back, unsure himself.

"Huh.."

"What's this?" Prompto says as he finds a cable leading deeper into the cave.

"A cable?" 

You all explore deeper into the cave, when you come across a gate, Noctis opens it and you all cautiously walk through.

"I can feel eyes on us..." prompto says.

You feel them too, you decide to stand closer to your brother.

"The second we turn our backs...BOOM!" 

"AAAHH, what was that?!?" prompto screams in terror as he hears a noise.

"My bad."

"Kicked a can.." gladio says, you sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness." You say as you venture deeper into the cave.

(Small time skip)

You made it into a corridor, a door is visible on your left.

"Ever wonder if people like, died down here?" Prompto asks, making you anxious. 

BANG BANG BANG

Something was knocking on the door to your left, you let out a small scream.

"There shouldn't be anyone down here...right?" You ask.

Noctis goes over to the door.

"Wait!" Prompto says.

"What?" Noct replies.

"Need to brace for this.." prompt says.

The door doesn't open.

"Guess it's locked.." you say.

You run further through and find a thin opening, you all manage to squeeze through and get to the other side, there you find a gate which...closes on it's own..

"No good, it's locked.."

You turn to the other side and go through that gate, it almost felt like something was leading you..

You find a door at the end of the corridor and go through it.

"Wait.. you hear that?" You ask.

You could hear the sound of taps being turned on and off, you all go to the source of the sound to find...nothing..

Strange..

As you exit the shower area you are attacked by..

Huge spiders?!?

They must be daemons, you make quick work of them and then move on.

You make it to a set of double doors and open them only to be ambushed by an even bigger spider, must be the mother of the little ones.

It was tough but you manage to vanquish the arachne. 

Once defeated you all sprint down a long cave tunnel and make it to the royal tomb.

Once open, noctis acquires the new royal arm 'Axe of the conqueror'.

"So noct borrows the old kings powers?" Prompto asks.

"More or less..at this rate he'll soon rival his father's legacy." Ignis replies.

"The copycat king." Gladio teases.

"Out of line!" Noct says to gladio.

"So what's it like?" You ask your brother. 

"Hmmm, like I've got some..tricks up my sleeve." He replies back.

"No need to put on a magic show for us." Gladio says.

"But it never hurt to practice." Ignis says to noct.

(Time skip to the entrance of the cave)

As you made it to the entrance nocts phone rings.

"Yeah?" He rudely answers.

'Finally picked up, thought I'd lost another king.' Cor answers.

"Just busy building my arsenal." 

'Good to hear, now, I have a task for you, the empires began construction of a new base, along the road left to duscae.'

'I need you, to put it out of commission, if left unchecked, it will cost us access to the west.'

'And all the royal tombs that lie beyong, I believe you've met Monica, she can fill you in on the details, go see her.' Cor hangs up.

"What's up?" You ask.

"Oh people to see, bases to burn..let's go see Monica at the outpost." Noct declares.

Once there Monica maps out where the base is.

And so you begin your journey to the norduscaen blockade.

Once there noct splits off to meet cor.

Cor and Noct go through the base while you, Iggy, gladio and prompto create a distraction on the outside.

You fend off many imperials until the main gates are open.

"Noct!" Prompto yells.

"Marshal!" Ignis exclaims.

"It's good to see you again!" You say to cor, he gives a small smile.

"Everything alright on your end?" Noct asks you.

"Right as rain." Gladio answers.

"Niffs couldn't take their eyes off of us." You say.

"Thanks to you we were spared their attention." Cor says.

An imperial embargo is spotted.

'Stay right where you are!' An unknown voice says.

'Well well, if it isn't Cor the immortal! So, you survived the citadel, but you won't survive what I have in store for you!' 

'It's past time your legend came to an end!' 

You see the front of the ship open and a giant mech jumps out from it, looks like this is going to be a fight.

You fight along side your brother and friends, working together as a team to beat this new foe, it was tough but in the end you managed it.

"Impressive, seeing you two in action puts my mind at ease, it's clear I don't need to worry anymore." Cor says.

"I'll return to watching the niffs, till next time, take care." Cor says with a smile as he leaves with Monica.

The base has been captured thus securing your way to the west.

You and your brother begin walking to the entrance, a job well done.

Iggy pulls the car up and gladio and prompto run to where we're walking.

"Ain't so bad once you get used to it." Gladio says.

"Still a lot we haven't seen though." Prompto exclaims.

"And a lot for us to do." Ignis says.

"Yeah." You say.

"Buck up, we're just getting started." Gladio says and you all leave the blockade.

(Elsewhere)

"So...the prince and princess elude death, and what of the elusive ring?' A man sat on a throne says.

"Lunafreya has absconded with it." Ravus Nox Fleuret says.

"Find and kill her, the ring is the final piece." The man now revealed to be Ledolas Aldercapt says.

"We may do well to take her alive, the six wield power beyong our imagination."

"The Oracle holds the key for the king, she could unlock many secrets...nay high commander?" Verstael besithia says directed at ravus.

"Lord Ravus, the imperial army is now at your disposal." Besithia exclaims.

"A moat point, while the fugitives remain at large." Ravus says.

"My men and I will continue to search for the prince, the princess and the Oracle." Ravus says. 

"So glorious, my crystal." Ledolas says....


	6. Chapter 3: The open world

After the battle with loqi you all piled into the regalia, discussing where to go next, iris; Gladio's sister, came up during the conversation about lestallum, next was the discussion about the meteor, it was said that titan, one of the six, caught the meteor and has been slumbering ever since.

The drive was a long one, ignis pulled into coernix station to refuel, letting noct know that he may drive if he so desired.

Just as you all finished your business there nocts phone rings.

He answers the phone.

He was speaking to iris, she wanted to know when we would reach lestallum.

"Was that iris, hmph can't even call her own brother!" Gladio jokingly says.

"In all fairness, yours wasn't the obituary broadcast all over lucis."  
Ignis says back.

"What about me, she say anything about me?" Prompto asks, only to then go an a tangent about wanting to go and see the Chocobos.

Noctis agrees as do you and you all head out to Wiz Chocobo post.

🌟🌟🌟

Once you arrived you were expecting to see loads of chocobos, unfortunately there wasn't a chocobo in sight.

"Hey, where are all of the chocobo?" You ask, saddened at not being able to see the giant birds.

You were then told that a behemoth by the name of dead eye was prowling around the area and was putting the birds in danger.

It was decided that you would all go and hunt down this behemoth, you took the lead with Prompto, the two of you determined to ride a chocobo as soon as.

The confidence the two of you had instantly diminished at the sight of the giant beast, it was huge, horns and claws well over the length of an arm.

The two of you took to hiding behind gladio as best you could, squeezing through narrow gaps and tight spaces together.

The behemoth looked to be eating the fresh corpse of a creature, both you and prompto stepped back, holding hands with each other in fear.

At this point Noctis had taken the lead, gladio and ignis not far behind.

When you finally tracked the beast to its lair a battle started, a few scrapes and bruises were present but you had managed to kill the beast mostly unscathed.

On your way back your grin began to grow.

"Woohoo! We finally get to ride chocobos!" You say jumping up and down with prompto in excitement.

The two of you sprinted to the farm, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's like they're children." Ignis says with a smile.

After collecting the bounty the chocobos were finally allowed to be riden.

You picked a f/c Chocobo.

After being given a whistle to call upon the bird at anytime the five of you crawled back into the car and headed the rest of the way to lestallum.

🌟🌟🌟

The car was now driving through the tunnel that led to lestallum, you could all see the city.

"Wow!" You say.

"Nice!" Gladio says.

"This place Is pretty big!" Noct says.

"Haven't enjoyed the city life in a while." Gladio says.

"They've even got a cable car!" Prompto explains.

You look around in awe.

"I'd like to see where it leads." Ignis says while driving the car into a parking space.

When you all get out you begin to walk towards the Leville, that's where iris was.

You smelled the smell of delicious food in the air, you and prompto both rushed off, running to each food stand.

"It all looks so good!" You say.

"It sure does.." prompto says, mouth watering.

You come across some tables and see a woman eating what looks to be a curry.

"Man..that looks so good." Prompto says.

"Yeah..." you say, eyeing up the food.

"I dare say I can recreate this." Iggy says next to you, you give a big smile, iggys cooking was from the heavens, nothing could beat it.

You make it to the Leville noctis looking as though his head is in pain, you too feel pain, as though some kind of power has awakened inside of you. 

"Ugh"

"Ahhh" 

You and noctis both groan in pain.

"What's wrong?" Ignis asks.

"Agh, my head just..started throbbing." Noctis says.

"Mine too.." you say.

"You all right?" Prompto asks both of you, his hand on your shoulder.

"Yeah." You say.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Noct says.

You all walk into the leville to wait for iris.

After a couple of minutes she walks down the stairs.

"Gladdy!" Iris says, waving at her brother.

"Iris!" He says, waving back.

"Look at you guys, holding your own out there." She says while walking over.

"Haha what can I say? You look good." Prompto says to her.

You give her a warm smile.

"All things considered, you guys are staying here right?" She asks.

"Yep! That's the plan!" You say to her.

"When you have Time we have catching up to do." Gladio says.

"Sure!" She says back.

The six of you making your way to your rooms, it was already late so you all spent some time in one room before a knock on the door.

A man and a small boy walked in.

"Jared and Talcott! Is it good to see you!" Gladio says.

"Prince Noctis! Lady y/n, iris is safe with me!" Talcott says, doing a small salute, you smile at him.

"Please excuse my grandson, he has yet to learn his manners." Jared says.

"It's no problem!" You say.

"Yeah, I like it." Noct says.

"You higness and ladyship are very kind but we shan't impose." Jared says.

"A very good night to the both of you!" Talcott says bowing slightly before he and his grandfather leave the room.

You all take a seat around the room as iris tells you all what it was like in the crown city, it was a tragedy.

Iris told you all that she heard word of lunafreya passing through town.

You sighed in relief, at least lunafreya was alive.

She then bid you all a good night's rest and left the room, the five of you all got ready for bed.

A dream came to you while you slept, a sudden power had awoken from within you, a power that rivalled that of lunafreyas.

You woke up, thinking nothing of the dream, little did you know that the powe in your dream was a vision of what had awakened inside of you...


End file.
